


A New Low

by moonjockey



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjockey/pseuds/moonjockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's known me for 10 years and hasn't noticed?" Throwing my hat in the ring with another ending to the infamous "Let's Kill Hitler" scen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Low

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net. Slowly moving my fics over here!

Rory trudged down the stairs, his heart breaking with each step. She thought I was gay. That’s a new low. 

As he opened the outside door he heard Amy yell for him. “Rory. Oh my God, Rory.” 

Rory didn’t want to hear her apologies. He closed to the door behind him and tried to walk as quickly as he could away from Amy’s house. 

“Rory. Stop please.” 

Rory ignored her and kept his head down. She’s known me for 10 years and hasn’t noticed?

He heard a sigh and then a hard tug on his arm, stopping his furious walking. 

“Oi. Where do you think you’re going?” 

“I told you I need to get home. Earlies tomorrow,” Rory mumbled without meeting her eyes. 

“But, don’t you think you have something to say to me?” Amy lifted his head, her finger under his chin. 

Rory chanced a glance her face. She looked almost hopeful. He tried not to get his own hopes up. Amy always did this to him. 

“Not really, Amy.” Rory looked away again and tried to break out of her grip. Amy squeezed his arm even harder. 

“Really Rory. That look you gave me back there is telling me differently.” 

Rory sighed angrily finally pulling his arm away. “Okay. AMY. I’ve just been giving you looks like that for years and you decide today’s the day to realize it.” 

“So that means you like me?” Amy looked down a blush appearing on her cheeks. She almost looked shy. Rory didn’t think he’d ever seen her look like that. 

Even though it that look made him fall for her even harder, Rory rolled his eyes, still angry. “Obviously.” 

Amy suddenly grabbed his face, crashing her lips with his. 

Rory seemed stunned at first his arms awkwardly hanging to the side. Amy guided his hands toward her back. This caused Rory to respond enthusiastically pulling Amy’s body towards him. 

When Amy pulled back, Rory had a dazed look on his face. “Em..Er..brillant. But, what was that Amy?”

“I like you too, stupid face. Now come here..” 

As they snogged, Rory thought he heard a voice pass by them… “finally…”


End file.
